The Third Era of Star Fox
by PokeFan101op
Summary: Some legends never die, and it's usually the next generation of the legend who proves it. (NOTE: There will be OCs and this is just premise for a series!)


**Hey everyone! Here's my first Star Fox fanfic, featuring my own imagination of the third generation of Star Fox led by the son of Fox and Krystal: Marcus McCloud, going from the second ending of Star Fox Command.**

 **There will be a single OC (technically four, in a way, counting the unique personalities I'll be giving to Marcus, Slippy's son, and Lucy's daughter, but I digress), and I will explain its existence at the end.**

 **I also want to point out that this won't be anything of a complete story fanfic. Instead, this will actually be a premise of many other Star Fox future stories I'll be making soon, so this will basically just be introducing the main characters, who they are, and what they do.**

 **With that all said, please enjoy!**

* * *

Whenever the Lylat System is in danger, there is one team that the galaxy can always depend on.

A team that is usually filled with elite galactic pilots, with skills no other pilot could rival.

A team well known for helping bring victory to Corneria in many wars, as well as save thousand of planets from disaster.

This legendary team is called Star Fox.

Star Fox first began its legacy around the first Lylat War against the exiled and evil scientist, Andross of Venom. This first generation of the team was composed of the renowned Conerian pilots; James McCloud, Peppy Hare, and Pigma Dengar. The three were sent to Venom by General Pepper in order to investigate any suspicious act Andross could be up to. Unfortunately, the greedy Pigma betrayed his comrades, leading them to an ambush that sadly ended up taking James's life while Peppy barely escaped with his.

After making it back to Corneria, Peppy immediately informed the news of James's death to General Pepper and James's son, Fox McCloud, who was a cadet at the Cornerian Flight Academy at that time. All hope seemed lost for Coneria at the disbandment of Star Fox, but Fox McCloud, wanting revenge for his father's death, dropped out of the Conerian Flight Academy and quickly took over leadership of his father's team, forming it with the wandering loner; Falco Lombardi, returning member; Peppy Hare, and fellow dropout; Slippy Toad.

This second generation of Star Fox single-handedly fought Andross's forces all the way to Venom where Fox defeated Andross, one-on-one, ending the first Lylat War and proving the second era of Star Fox to be legends and heroes.

Things didn't stop from them there though, as they later saved the galaxy plenty of other amidst in a large variety of missions. Some of their heroic work included defeated Andross again after he was resurrected by Captain Shears and then later saving the dinosaur planet, Sauria, from destruction. During their mission on Sauria, Fox saved a blue vixen named 'Krystal', who was also the sole survival of the destruction of her home planet, Cerinia. Krystal joined Star Fox soon after and served as the team's Telepath with her telepathic abilities. Star Fox later saved the entire Lylat System again from the Aparoids, and a few years after, the Angular Empire. However, because of some drama going on between the members of Star Fox before and during their siege against the Angular Empire, this mission was ultimately the last one for the second generation of Star Fox. After the Angular Emperor was defeated, the members all made their final decisions which ended up disbanding the whole team so that they could all live up to a new life.

Slippy settled down with a female frog named 'Amanda', and the two got married over at the planet Aquas, where they first met. The two, though, soon settled down together at Coneria so they could still be close with their friends. They also had a total of six kids and offered Star Fox's ever-so reliable robotic operator, ROB 64, to live with them, where he helps take care of the house and the children.

Peppy went back to his duties as the Cornerian Army General, a title he was given before the Angular Invasion when General Pepper became dreadfully ill. He's currently retired, having to have reached an elderly age and giving his position to a certain someone, but now and even before that, he still kept close-contact with his now-married daughter, Lucy Hare.

Falco, instead of retiring like his friends did, kept his position as a pilot and with Star Fox gone, he decided to go solo from now on. Across the Lylat System, he flew around the galaxy to protect any innocent life or take up any challenging mission that only a pilot of his skills could do, but not at the cost of money. Instead, for the cost of helping others and keeping up his joy of flying.

And for Fox? Well, after the team disbanded, he instantly went over to Sauria to make amends with Krystal, whom he previously made upset after discharging her from the team, fearing for her safety. With their relationship strong again, the two went back to Corneria together, settled down, got married, and eventually had a kid (or kit, technically speaking) of their own. It was a boy kit with a face just like his father's, but with blue fur, just like his mother's.

And his name is 'Marcus McCloud'.

Throughout his days as a kit, Marcus displayed a huge interest in piloting, along with a love for his toy Arwings, and whenever his father had a story about Star Fox ready, Marcus was always eager to listen. Even before he enrolled to the Cornerian Flight Academy, Marcus showed a surprisingly great skill in piloting whenever his father took him out for a fun spin. At the academy, Marcus passed with flying colors (pun intended) and after graduation, he instantly sought out to revive his father's long lost team.

After just a week or two after graduation, the third generation of Star Fox was born.

And they were currently flying around in their galactic headquarters, the Great Fox III (which, thanks the money the team was given to team by Peppy Hare, it was the same model as the Great Fox used during the Aparoid Invasion), minding their own business at the bridge of the starship during a currently mission-less day.

Marcus McCloud, age 18, the Leader of Star Fox, was sitting at the front seat of the bridge. As mentioned before, Marcus has blue fur, just like his mother, and his facial features are just like his father's, though, his hair was in a more swirled-style, something he kept ever since he was a pup. Marcus wears a yellow-orange jumpsuit, a grey flight jacket with matching grey gloves, a black Corneria belt, metallic tanker boots, and a red scarf passed down from his father. Despite his young age, Marcus is a dedicated and brave pilot. He has inherited his father's leadership skills, kindness, and his skills with piloting, weaponry, and martial arts, though, he also inherited his Fox's stubbornness. Marcus is able to make up for that with the compassion and wisdom he inherited from his mother. Two other traits Marcus inherited from Krystal is her telepathy and skill for the Cerinian Staff, which was currently sheathed on the back of his jacket. Krystal gave that to him before he started his first semester at the Cornerian Flight Academy, knowing how helpful it would be for him. Marcus was currently leaning back on his chair, eyes closed and paws behind his head, as he bopped his head to the music he was listening to on his earbuds, much like what his father always did with the ole' jukebox.

Sitting to Marcus's right was Falco Lombardi, age 52, and both the Ace Pilot, Second-in-Command, and the Wise Advisor of Star Fox. Falco's feathers were just as blue as ever, albeit, a little more ruffled-looking due to his age. Falco wears a red and black jumpsuit, though, unlike his in younger days, he had it more loosened at the top, along with no scarf, and he wore a pair of grey pants over it below the waist. He still wore a grey flight jacket and a black Corneria belt. What was really different now was his pair of long, golden tanker boots and a pair of black shades. When Marcus and his friends graduated, one of the first things they did was to track down Falco, who had gained the title of Legendary Pilot due to his many heroic acts after Star Fox disbanded, and finding him fortunately wasn't a hard thing to do, as Falco secretly saw their graduation ceremony and he knew deep down they would be forming a new Star Fox afterwards, and while Falco enjoyed going solo, he really did miss his time in Star Fox for all these years. Even though Marcus and Falco hadn't met by then, they actually knew a lot about each other because of the many stories of Falco Fox use to tell to Marcus and Fox always chatted to Falco about Marcus whenever the two caught up. While he's just as cocky and stubborn as ever, he's also now more wise and patient then he was in the previous incarnation of Star Fox, mostly due to his age and experience. His age, though, also kind of gives him something of an "old man vibe", as in the Great Fox III, he is usually the one seen sitting down the most instead of standing. He is still an incredible pilot and he still has a good amount of skill for ground combat. Falco was currently trying to enjoy a nap, only for that task to be all for naught due to how loud Marcus's music was from his earbuds, causing him to cross his wings and give the young fox a sharp side scowl. However, hidden somewhere on his beak was a small smile, as this was just one of the many antics Marcus does that remind Falco of his father back when they were in their prime.

Sitting to Marcus's left was Neddy Toad, age 18, and the Mechanic of Star Fox. Neddy is an orange frog and he wears a blue jumpsuit with a black Coneria belt, a grey flight jacket with grey gloves, a red scarf, and metallic tanker boots. He also wears a brown cowboy hat on the top of his head. Neddy is the oldest child of Slippy and Amanda Toad and is a childhood friend of Marcus. Whenever Neddy wasn't helping his parents and ROB take care of his younger siblings (being the oldest, he always felt the most mature, even he usually got into just as much trouble as they do), Neddy always hung out with Marcus, sharing his interest in piloting, while also having a personal interest in mechanical work, a trait inherited from his father and grandfather. He also intended the Cornerian Flight Academy, where he dormed with Marcus, and unlike his father, he actually graduated. This makes his piloting skill just a little better than his father's, though, not by a whole lot. However, he's still just as smart and tactical as his father, being able to fix up new gadgets and repair old ones in just in a matter of minutes. He's also just as optimistic and social as his mother. At times Neddy can be a little short-tempered and unhinged, though, this is usually just whenever things don't go as planned, like when he fails to fully repair a device that he thought would be easy or when he sees his friends in huge peril. Despite all that, he's still a great friend and person to be around. Neddy was currently doing some repairs to his Blaster, which he accidentally got crushed when he got a little carried away during the latest ground mission at Fortuna after the thieves they were chasing made fun of him.

Sitting to Neddy's left was Elena Hare, age 18, and the Tracker of Star Fox. Elena is grey-rabbit with her white hair in a swirled-style similar to Marcus's hair (albeit, in a flipped direction) and her ears flopped down to resemble pigtails. Elena wears a pink jumpsuit with long, red heeled boots and white gloves. Elena is the daughter and only-child of Lucy Hare and her husband, Thomas Hare (a male rabbit she worked with a lot throughout the academy), and thus, the granddaughter of Peppy Hare. Elena is a very resourceful pilot, having not only inherited her parents' knowledge of astrophysics and her grandfather's mapping skills, but she also took plenty additional classes of those two categories during her time at the Cornerian Flight Academy. With that said, she can very easily draw out maps for her teams on certain planets and sectors and track down criminals or mercenaries they could be chasing down by identifying their flight patterns. She's also pretty tough too, having to have taken many fighting and gymnastic-based classes, allowing her to combine her high jumping capabilities with some martial arts. Elena is a very kind and caring individual, but not one to be taken lightly. If she feels her enemies are messing with her and or friends too much, she will gladly give them a face full of foot or Blaster shot. She is also just as wise, empathetic, and down-to-earth as her mother and grandfather. Elena was currently drawing a sketch of the stars that were in view to her team in the Great Fox III. It was a marvelous sight that she couldn't possibly pass down.

Sitting to Falco's right was Artiglio Claws, age 19, and the Muscle of Star Fox. Artiglio is the least familiar member of the team as he is the latest one to join. Artiglio is a yellow SharpClaw and he wears a green jumpsuit, a red scarf, a black Corneria belt, a grey flight jacket, leather fingerless gloves for fist-to-fist combat, and metallic tanker boots. Unlike other SharpClaws, Artiglio had a straighter posture due to his time with Star Fox, making him just a little taller than Marcus. Artiglio was recruited into Star Fox during one of their earliest missions. Back then, the current general of Corneria informed Star Fox of rogue criminals invading Sauria to enslave the dinosaurs and construct oil factories across the planet. Marcus, wanting to defend the very planet his parents met, went out on his own when the Great Fox III reached Sauria's orbit. During the whole expedition, Marcus saved Artiglio from his imprisonment (after the SharpClaw saw Marcus's flashy landing with his Arwing) and the two worked together to free the other captured dinosaurs, destroy the only oil factory, and defeat and arrest the criminals. Once everything was said and done, Artiglio requested Marcus if he could Star Fox, inspired by Marcus's skills and the legacy of the team's name, as well as wanting a better and more fun life. Marcus happily allowed him to join and once he was aboard the Great Fox III for the first time, Marcus and Falco were the ones who taught him ground combat and how to fly, Neddy taught him about weapons, and Elena taught him martial arts and every other planet in the Lylat System. Within only a few weeks, Artiglio earned his new position in Star Fox in no time. Artiglio possesses incredible strength and usually prefers to fight his foes head-on instead of using any weapons. He had a cool and tough attitude, though, this is mostly just his way of trying to blend in with him teammates, secretly feeling a little primitive compared to them, despite their constant reassurance, knowing how intelligent he really is. This attitude is also kind of due to how much he looks up to Falco, as the bird played a huge role in saving his home planet years ago. Overall, Artiglio is a really nice person who really cares for his friends, as they were the ones who changed his life for the better. Artiglio was currently leaning back on his chair as he munched on a breakfast burrito.

And last, and certainly not least, of the Star Fox crew was ROB 64, age N/A, and the Robotic Operator of Star Fox. Despite being active ever since Fox started the second generation of Star Fox, ROB still kept his rust-free, perfectly golden body thanks to the great care of the Toad Family. Age also hasn't kept him from his abilities as well, always able to pilot the Great Fox III with fantastic proficiency and send the team any vehicle or gear that could need during a mission within only a matter of seconds. He has additionally obtained a few upgrades throughout the years, like the ability to detect the heat signatures of those who are also in the area. This comes very handy whenever an intruder tries to sneak through the Great Fox III or back when Neddy and his siblings played hide-n-seek with him. Even though many may consider him outdated compared to other robots these days, the Star Fox team wouldn't want any robot in their team but him. They value him as another member, a part of the family, and not just a Robotic Operator. And unlike most robots these days, ROB is capable of displaying emotion, even sarcasm, much to Falco's dismay. ROB was currently operating the piloting desk of the Great Fox III. While it was currently on auto-pilot, it never hurts to look after things.

Despite how young most of the current Star Fox members were, they've certainly proved how strong and formidable they were. They've defeated a variety of criminals and terrorists across the Lylat System and saved many planets from evil. They were a force to be reckoned with.

Just then, ROB received an alert of an incoming message.

"Incoming message from the General." ROB declared to his team, quickly catching all but Marcus's attention.

"Yo, Mark." started Falco as he nudged Marcus's side. The blue fox took off his earbuds.

"What's up, Falco?"

"We're getting a message from the General right now."

Marcus's ears instantly perked up from hearing that. He then twisted his chair to ROB's direction.

"Bring him up right now, ROB!"

"Affirmative."

Following Marcus's command, ROB made the Corneria General's video message appear on the glass screen of the bridge's front area, showing a brave and strong bulldog inside his office.

"General Bill Grey, always an honor to see you! What is your message?" Marcus respectfully asked.

Bill Grey, age 51, and the General of the Cornerian Army. Bill is a grey bulldog and he wears the traditional red, yellow shoulder-padded, black belted and boot Cornerian General outfit, the very same one Pepper and Peppy wore before him. Before he became general, Bill was a childhood friend of Fox and the two dormed together at the Cornerian Flight Academy. Unlike Fox, Bill remained in school and graduated to be the Commander of both the Husky and Bulldog Squadrons in the Cornerian Army. He served in that position for many years until the time when Peppy figured it was time for him to retire as general due to his age (which when Marcus was only 10 years old). After thinking about it, Peppy thought Bill would be a great general for Corneria, knowing of the bulldog's long record in the army, the many times he assisted Star Fox in missions, even ones where his unit had no involvement in, and his huge dedication to keep peace and protects other in the Lylat System. His dedication was so big, he has willingly risked his own life to shield his own men from attacks in too many instances to count. With his mind all set, Peppy talked with Bill in the office about him being the new general. Bill was shocked at first and little unsure if he could do it, but after some confident reassurance from his friends, Bill happily accepted the offer. He easily proved himself to be one of Coneria's greatest generals, always keeping a close eye over the entire galaxy for signs of any danger and leading his army to victory with his tactical and well-thought of plans, and of course, he's never afraid to enter the battlefield himself to protect his men, flying the General Flagship with total ease and great proficiency, just like he did with his old Cornerian Fighter. He was greatly respected by the Star Fox crew and many of the Lylat System look up to him. While he has aged quite a lot from his younger days, just like Falco, he's still a fun and great person to be around. Some of his energy may have lessened due to his age and serious position, but he is still able to give off those around a confident vibe. Upon being greeted by Marcus McCloud, Bill Grey smiled down to the current Star Fox team.

"Members of Star Fox, I hope I'm not ruining your relaxation right now, as I happen to have an urgent request for you guys."

"Nah," replied Marcus, "we're always willing to hear anything you have to say, general."

"Besides, things have been getting a little boring lately." added Artiglio, who had just finished up his burrito.

"And a little noisy, too." said Falco, obviously referring to Marcus, who just rolled his eyes, as this wasn't the first time Falco yapped at him for having his music on too loud.

"But that's beside the point," Falco continued. "Shoot us any request you could have, general. I've been itchin' for some air time lately."

"Heheheh," Bill Grey chuckled, "in that case then, is it true you guys are nearing Katina right now, as according to my sensors?"

"That is right, general." replied Elena.

"Yep! I can see it just over there!" Ned added, pointing to the bottom-right corner of the glass away from the screen, showing Katina's not too far-off distance away from the Great Fox III.

"Alright then. If you all have nothing to do, we've been reported of a thief hideout somewhere in the deserts of Katina. According to our researchers, the coordinates of the hideout seems to be located at the eastern sectors of the planet."

"That shouldn't too hard to find." Elena pointed out, walking a little closer to the screen. "The eastern sectors of Katina are more desert than any other sector of the planet. So, from our current perspective of Katina, the eastern sector should be right about there."

Elena pointed to the center of the current side of Katina they were looking at, and as she pointed out, that area appeared more barren compared to any other part of the planet.

"Excellent deduction, Elena. Now, about the thieves themselves, from what we've gathered," Bill explained as he had few pictures that showed the thieves and their base, "they've been ambushing the many outposts of Katina in order to steal any advanced tech they could get their paws on. Taken account on what they've been stealing, these criminals seem to be constructing some kind of weapon that would make their thievery a lot easier for them. Luckily, we've also gathered that while they do have land vehicles for evacuation, they lack any aircraft, as they're dedicated strictly to Katina, but with what they're building, who knows if that could turn around."

"So," Marcus mused, "just a bunch of thieving thugs who are desperately trying to find a way to call themselves 'kings' across the planet? Heh, sounds fun and easy. No worries, general. We got this!"

"Glad to have given you all something to do." Bill said with a smile as he briefly readjusted his general hat, just as Pepper did a lot. "Members of Star Fox, thank you for accepting this task. Once you're all done, immediately report your success to me and I will send the military of Katina to incarcerate the criminals. While I don't blame you all for your confidence due to your experience, I do ask for you all to be careful. Who knows what kind of hidden move they could have, so please try to stay safe. Good luck. General Bill Grey out."

General Bill Grey's video message blinked away and Marcus started to think to himself as the rest of the team turned to him.

"Alright, Marcus. What's the plan?" asked Neddy.

"Hmm, let's see." started Marcus. "If the thieves were to see the Great Fox III, they would immediately retreat somewhere else on their vehicles, most likely to a nearby city where we wouldn't be able to track them down from the air. So ROB, it would be best for you to keep the Great Fox III in this area."

"Affirmative."

"Now for us, when we fly down to Katina, we should descend down around their base and surround, hopefully giving us a surprise factor thanks to the speed of our Arwings. Once we're down there, Elena, Lio, and I will land our ships and storm their base to take out the thieves, while Falco and Neddy will continue to fly around their base to make sure no one will try to escape. Does that sound to everyone?"

"You know it, bud! My Blaster's still not ready yet." Neddy happily exclaimed.

"The plan was okay to me as soon I heard I'll be doin' some ground combat!" Artiglio said as he punched his right fist into the palm of his left claw.

"Sounds cool to me, too!" Elena chimed in.

"And you now I'm good with missions that have me in the air chasing fools down. You know me too well, kiddo." Falco said.

"Always got your back, old-timer." Marcus jokingly said back, causing Falco to snort and smile down at Marcus at the same time.

"I've said this before, Mark. You really are your father's son."

"And as always, I'll take that as a compliment. Alright team, let's move out!"

As ROB remained in the bridge to continue piloting the Great Fox III, Marcus, Falco, Neddy, Elena, and Artiglio took off from the bridge and into the long hall that led to the hangar. Once they all got there, they all boarded their personal Arwings.

Marcus's was the Arwing III.

Falco's was the Sky Claw.

Neddy's was the Darwing.

Elena's was the Lunar Streak.

And Artiglio's was the Sharp Knuckle.

Now in their ships, the cockpits closed down and Marcus tapped into the communications line between their Arwings and the Great Fox III.

"Communications line: green. ROB, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear. Releasing lift locks now. My friends, please stay safe."

"Don't worry, ROB!" chimed Neddy. "This should all be over in approximately one hour and 13 minutes!"

"And you're your father's son, too." Falco jokingly commented.

"And proud!"

"Alright, team. Launch ships now!"

On Marcus's command, each Arwing took off from the Great Fox III and after they all performed a Barrel Roll to stretch out the wings and open up the engine exhaust, the members of Star Fox bolted their way down to Katina, ready to take on another mission.

And that's basically the everyday life of the third generation of Star Fox.

* * *

 **Alright, so that's the future team of Star Fox in my own imagination!**

 **Like I said before, this is just a premise of future stories to come. Basically, everything goes as Marcus planned: they approach the base, freak out the thieves, Marcus, Neddy, and Artiglio (fun fact: that's Italian for 'claw') beat up whoever they find inside as Falco and Neddy made sure no one tried to run away, they all capture the thieves, call Bill Grey who calls in the Kitana Military, the military arrests the thieves, and Star Fox proves victorious once again.**

 **The stories I have in mind will take place both before and after this premise. Ideas in mind would be the academy days of Marcus and his friends, some childhood stories, Bill Grey becoming general, Artiglio joining the team, a big war, something like that. Please feel free to put in what you would like to see in a PM or Review.**

 **Speaking of PMs and Reviews, feedback and thoughts are always greatly appreciated! Especially since how hard it personally is for me to perfectly match the dialogue from the games. Like for Bill Grey, I tried to both had him stick with his regular personality while also giving him some of General Pepper's choice of words too. It can also be a bit hard trying to make Marcus, Neddy, and Elena have their personalities, while also trying not to make them sound a little too much like their parents.**

 **Alrighty, now for the OC, Artiglio. I decided to put in a SharpClaw into Star Fox because not only am I a big fan of the species as a whole (dinosaurs are always so cool to me), but I also always liked Star Fox having five active members back in Assault when it was Fox, Falco, Slippy, Krystal, and Peppy. Sure Peppy never really used an Arwing for a regular mission, but he was still there as a fifth member. I was then thinking of what would be a good fifth member of Star Fox, and some ideas in mind were hedgehog, monkey, alligator, etc. But then, going back to Assault, I thought of another cool way of connecting my fanfic team to the one in Assault. In that game, that team basically consisted of the leader (Fox), his two close friends (Falco and Slippy), a good friend of his father (Peppy), and someone recruited at Sauria (Krystal). After a lot of thinking and accidentally stumbling upon the SharpClaw page on Arwingpedia, I decided to put in a SharpClaw character into the team, as then it would also be consisted of the leader (Marcus), his two close friends (Neddy and Elena), a good friend of his father (Falco), and someone recruited at Sauria (Artiglio). And that's basically his story of why I had him. Uh, hope that all made sense. Things will be more in depth for Artiglio when I start his origin story.**

 **Hope you all enjoyed this and I hope you all look forward for the next story of the third generation of Star Fox. What it will be? That's a surprise! Thank you for reading and have a nice day!**


End file.
